


Fantasy

by SkyGem



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End. Seriously guys, that's it. No explanation for this. Just…something I felt like writing. I hope you enjoyed it! No I will not ever continue this. This was just an experiment to see how many of my fanfiction.net readers would read a fanfic by me, and since I liked it so much, I decided to post it on here. Hope you enjoy as well! And I wanted to know what your reactions were. So please review, ne? And please don't hate me!</p><p>Oh, and I have an "official SkyGem" tumblr now. My url is OfficialSkyGem. Check it out, ne?</p></blockquote>





	Fantasy

awada Tsunayoshi smiled nervously as he looked out at the varied crowd of rather influential and intimidating Mafiosi gathered in the ballroom of the Vongola HQ.

He may have been Decimo for five years now, but every now and again, he found himself forgetting that he himself could also be counted among this group of individuals.

In fact, some might argue that he was the most influential among them, considering the fact that he was, after all, the Don of the most powerful Famiglia in Italy, and quite possibly the world.

"Just relax, Juudaime," said a familiar voice from beside him, and Tsuna smiled over at his right hand man, glad that he had his comforting presence there. "You've done this before many times, and you're always wonderful at it. No need to be nervous."

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun," he whispered back to his best friend in his native tongue.

In reply, the silveret beamed brightly and seemed about to say something, but his words were drowned out by a high-pitched shriek that no one but Tsuna seemed to hear.

_The sound was of metal scraping against metal, and it made Tsuna's head hurt._

_Wincing and looking upwards, Tsuna's eyes met those of a maniacally grinning man standing over him, the long black fringe of his hair hiding all his features except his lips, stretched wide in glee._

"Juudaime?" came Gokudera's worried voice, and Tsuna looked over at his right-hand man, who's features were twisted into all-consuming worry.

Smiling reassuringly at him, Tsuna raised a hand to pat him on the shoulder, saying, "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. Just felt a bit dizzy for a moment."

This seemed to worry Gokudera even more, but before he could get another word out, Tsuna interrupted him.

"I'm fine," Tsuna repeated. "Promise. Anyways, come on, I have to start my speech."

Trying to put his, frankly unnerving, episode a moment previous out of his mind, Tsuna took to the stage, his right-hand man following closely behind him and coming to a stop on his right side, about a pace behind him.

As the guests noticed their host standing upon the stage, the murmuring of a hundred different conversations slowly drew to a close, and all turned to look up at the young Decimo.

"Honoured guests," Tsuna began, "I would first like to say that I am so very gladdened that you could all be here today to celebrate the fifth anniversary of my officially becoming the Vongola Decimo."

There was a great round of applause as he said this, and Tsuna waited a moment for it to calm down.

As he was waiting, he found his vision suddenly go immediately black ,and the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at the walls of a cell.

_A rough hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head around to face the same, maniacally grinning man as before, and now, at this close distance, Tsuna could see his eye. They were coal black and so very, very, empty, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel an icy claw of fear grip at his heart and squeeze tight._

" _Good morning Tsunayoshi, did you sleep well?"_

Then, Tsuna blinked, and once again, he found himself back in the ballroom, the sudden change in lighting hurting his eyes.

Only a few seconds seemed to have passed, and the crowd's applause had nearly died out. No one but Gokudera seemed to have noticed his little episode. His right-hand man had stepped closer to him, close enough that they were almost touching, and Tsuna sent a warning glance back towards his friend.

Gokudera, though he seemed loathe to do so, stepped back and resumed his earlier stance.

"In these past five years-" Tsuna wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he again found himself fading out of this consciousness and into another.

_The man was viciously jerking Tsuna's head back and forth, his eyebrows drawing into a frown._

" _Pay attention to me, kid," he whispered in a silky voice._

Tsuna stumbled forward, disoriented, and a murmuring started up from the crowd, his gathered allies seeming worried.

"Juudaime-!" began Gokudera, stepping forward. Tsuna fully intended to let his right-hand worry over him this time, to let him somehow battle away the fear that was slowly beginning to claw at him. But before Gokudera could reach him, he was again jerked out of this reality.

" _I said pay attention,"_   _hissed the man. "No more retreating into that little head of yours, Tsunayoshi-kuuun! This is your reality now, and you'd do best to accept it."_

Gokudera-kun," whimpered Tsuna, reaching out for his right-hand man, frightened tears coming to his eyes despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.

" _They're dead, Tsunayoshi-kun," whispered that smooth voice. "Everyone you love is gone, and you're the only one left."_

Tsuna caught sight of his storm guardian's worry-stricken face once more before the ballroom scene melted away in a manner different to the times before.

The feeble fantasy dissipated, and Tsuna was left on the cold dungeon floor he was chained to, his finely tailored suit exchanged for rags that barely covered his skeletal frame.

His prison warden was now grinning sweetly at him.

"Ah, good, you're finally back with us, Tsunayoshi-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Seriously guys, that's it. No explanation for this. Just…something I felt like writing. I hope you enjoyed it! No I will not ever continue this. This was just an experiment to see how many of my fanfiction.net readers would read a fanfic by me, and since I liked it so much, I decided to post it on here. Hope you enjoy as well! And I wanted to know what your reactions were. So please review, ne? And please don't hate me!
> 
> Oh, and I have an "official SkyGem" tumblr now. My url is OfficialSkyGem. Check it out, ne?


End file.
